In various instances, a resident of a home is unable or unwilling to answer the door when a visitor arrives. For example, a visitor may be an unwanted solicitor. In some cases, the resident is not expecting a visitor and does not want to answer the door for fear that the visitor is unwanted or even dangerous. In some cases, the resident is unable to answer the door because he or she is busy with a task that cannot be easily left or the resident is not home and is therefore unable to answer the door. However, in any of these instances there may be various reasons for wanting to provide some response to the visitor. There is a need for an easy way to respond to a visitor despite an inability or unwillingness to physically answer the door.